


Омаки к Лезвию

by Bannik



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Sex, АУ в каноне, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bannik/pseuds/Bannik
Summary: Короткие зарисовки из совместной жизни двух троллей-оглоедов.





	1. Chapter 1

Вернувшись домой из академии, Какаши обнаружила, что Мадары там нет и не было достаточно давно, по крайней мере сутки. Видимо, опять какие-то переговоры и дела. Искать сейчас кого-либо знающего было откровенно лень, да и ни к чему. Вернётся и расскажет. К тому же ей сейчас не хотелось разговаривать вообще — она двое суток водила малышню с первых курсов по одному из полигонов, уча их ходить по лесу бесшумно, разводить костёр, ловить рыбу и правильно устраиваться на ночёвку.

Какаши неспешно вымылась, оделась в домашнее и плотно поела, потом немного повалялась на кровати. А затем занялась тем, что давно собиралась сделать — разборкой своих вещей. Их заметно прибавилось, некоторые и вовсе просились к кому-нибудь на донашивание. И с каждой примерянной шмоткой эта кучка росла и росла. И всё мрачнее и мрачнее становилась сама куноичи. Всё острее и острее терзал вопрос: когда же задница прекратит расти? Нет, огромной она не стала, Юхи даже пыталась посоветовать какую-то еду для увеличения объема… Ох, надо бы извиниться за этот дикий, непрекращающийся смех и спешный побег. Вряд ли Куренай удивилась или обиделась, но все же. Просто Какаши терпеть не могла тесной одежды — та могла натереть, неприятно сдавливала и вообще стесняла движения. А изменения в телосложении требовали изменения боевых привычек.

От раскопок в шкафу её отвлёк шум снизу. Такое впечатление, что там Гамабунта решил потанцевать или ещё кто, такой же огромный. Какаши бросила всё и буквально скатилась по лестнице. Разумеется она обнаружила внизу Мадару. Тот явно нашёл какой-то способ развеять скуку, потому что…

— Мадара, — Какаши не стала ждать разъяснений. — на кой нам в доме дерево?

Муж бросил курочить дверной проём, обернулся, широко улыбаясь.

— Это ель, — произнёс таким тоном, будто порода дерева всё объясняла.

Какаши принюхалась. Нет, не пьян и даже не навеселе. Впрочем, что-то она слышала такое, вроде бы где-то живая ель играет важную роль в Новом Году. Но почему Мадара вдруг надумал заняться такой ерундой?

— Ну ладно, — ответила она и, подойдя, принялась помогать затаскивать ель в дом. Мадара мелочиться не стал — выбрал густющее, разлапистое растение. И явно не сразу же нашёл. От него густо пахло хвоей, живицей и чуть-чуть дымом. На форменном жилете кое-где прилипли иголки и капельки свежей смолы, а штаны были капитально продраны на колене. Как он умудрился разодрать спецткань?! 

Вместе им удалось затащить дерево внутрь и не повредить косяк. Какаши отёрла испачканные руки о свои штаны и вопросительно уставилась на Мадару.

— А что дальше?

— Поставить её вертикально и украсить всякими блестящими штуками. И подарки через пару-тройку дней под нее положить. Вроде первого января, если правильно понял. Праздник прикольный, надо бы его всем организовать.

Он чуть нахмурился, затем его лицо просветлело.

— Я даже подарки всем сделаю, ну не совсем всем. Должно хватить.

— Чего хватить? Подарков? — Какаши скептически осматривала ель и прикидывала её высоту. Выходило, что она будет упираться макушкой в потолок.

— Их, — кивнул Мадара и умильно улыбнулся, уставившись на неё. — Закрепишь основание дотоном?

Какаши согласно кивнула и Мадара перетащил дерево в угол у окна. Оказывается, он уже освободил его от всего, что там было, а Какаши только сейчас обратила на это внимание. Она подавила улыбку — её муж в борьбе со скукой был неповторим. Как оказалось, она и не подозревала — насколько.

С помощью дотона ель была поставлена вертикально и только чуть не доставала макушкой до потолка. Ну да, что-что, а глазомер у Мадары идеален. Учиха же!

Мадара довольно цокнул языком и тут же полез обниматься. Какаши не сопротивлялась, она успела соскучиться по его рукам, по лёгким дразнящим поцелуям и вообще по нему. Ель на время была забыта, как и всякие планы.

Разумеется, что вспомнили они о дереве в гостиной только вечером, когда спустились поесть. Какаши задумчиво почесала затылок и спросила.

— А украшать чем там надо?

— Всяким блестящим, — не задумываясь, ответил Мадара. Какаши скептически хмыкнула.

— Из блестящего у нас только оружие и твоё самомнение. Пойдёт?

— Делиться самомнением с ёлкой? Не, я жадный! А вообще, утром разберемся. Иди сюда, будем зверски разорять холодильник.

Вопрос они всё же решили, найдя в одном из хозяйственных магазинов длинные шуршащие ленты блестящей металлизированой бумаги. Обычно такие штуки использовались для отпугивания птиц и мелких грызунов от садовых деревьев, но и на ели должны бы выглядеть достаточно прикольно. Какаши хотела купить и традиционные новогодние украшения, но её личный нарушитель устоев и традиций рьяно воспротивился.

— Нет, это уже будет слишком обычно! Подожди здесь, — безаппеляционно заявил он и куда-то ушился. Ненадолго, впрочем.

Вернулся Мадара очень довольным и с большим пакетом. Какаши успела к этому времени купить и заныкать в свитки прутья для мотибаны и кадомацу, пару хамаими и несколько кукол дарума. Может и понадобится.

— Что там? — Какаши попыталась заглянуть в пакет, но Мадара тут же перехватил его так, чтобы содержимого видно не было.

— Дома покажу. О, шоколад!

Какаши мстительно убрала только что купленную плитку в карман и хитро подмигнула пялящемуся на них генину.

— Дома отдам.

Мадара плотоядно облизнулся и уставился на Какаши так, словно она и есть та самая заныканная шоколадка. Генин залился по уши краской и поспешил смыться, а пожилой продавец только добродушно посмеивался, глядя вслед уже несущейся по крышам неугомонной парочке шиноби. Эти двое частенько носились друг за другом, то с оружием, то с угрозами, а то и просто мокрыми полотенцами и уже казались незыблемой частью жизни Конохи. Поговаривали, что Седьмой не раз просил своих сенсеев не позориться и даже убеждал — ненадолго.

Ровно до того момента, когда им снова становилось скучно.

Шоколад был шумно, вперемешку со смехом и поцелуями поделен и съеден где-то далеко за стенами Конохагакуре, в одном из старых, законсервированных сторожевых постов. Не только он, впрочем. Какаши только порадовалась, что успела купить полноценной еды, потому что Мадара явно не был настроен возвращаться прямо сейчас. Он был доволен спонтанной тренировкой и хотел остаться ночевать за стенами. Самой Какаши тоже очень понравилась эта идея. Да и поцелуи были хороши — их непременно нужно было повторить и продолжить! Тем более, что шоколад у нее ещё был.

Утром Мадара добрался вместе с ней к воротам, но заходить в них не стал. Он заявил, что самая пора отправиться за подарками, иначе он с ними опоздает. И торжественно вручил ей тот самый пакет. Какаши подавила улыбку и с независимым видом прошла в ворота, поздоровавшись с дежурными и командой генинов, ожидающих своего наставника.

Дома она развернула пакет и обнаружила там проволочные шары обёрнутые разноцветной фольгой с проволочными же ушками. Подготовился, хитрец! Это же явно сделано без спешки и на заказ!  
Выглядели они вполне празднично и Какаши развесила их на ветках ели вперемешку с длинными блестящими лентами. Напротив дерева всё же установила мотибану, решив обождать пока с кадомацу. За это время она успела обдумать кучу вариантов и ни один из них не казался ей верным, а любопытство разгоралось всё больше и больше. Чем таким решил порадовать Мадара и кого?

Ответ она получила вечером, когда муж тихо пробрался в дом с большущим шевелящимся мешком. Было достаточно одного взгляда на сияющее довольством лицо Мадары, чтобы в ней зародилось нешуточное подозрение.

— Э, а там что? — Какаши предусмотрительно не стала подходить близко. Муж вместо ответа сунул руку в мешок, достал…

— Прикольные зверушки, — задорно объявил он. — теперь надо их тайно раздать новым хозяевам.

Какаши с удивлением обнаружила, что очутилась на потолке. Оттуда совсем-совсем не хотелось слазить. Очень осторожно она спросила.

— Мадара, а ты уверен, что хочешь дарить именно этих… паразитов?

— Почему паразитов-то? — искренне удивился Мадара. — Симпатичные симбионты, если только чакрой не перекармливать и правильно выдрессировать. И кстати, они прекрасно отпугивают настоящих чакропаразитов. Знаешь, как я обрадовался, когда нашёл целую колонию, да ещё и очень большую?

Будто в подтверждение его слов, меховой шарик на ладони Мадары вытянул две тощих длиннопалых лапки и крепко вцепился ими в указательный палец мужа. Негромко и довольно пискнул.

— Онбаа!

— Смелый, — Мадара осторожно погладил животное по пушистой спине и водрузил себе на плечо. — оставлю себе.

Какаши хихикнула. Раз, другой, а затем залилась смехом по настоящему, едва не потеряв концентрацию и не свалившись. Пришлось спускаться — всё равно тревога оказалась ложной. В памяти мелькали те моменты, когда Коноха оказалась наводнена этими существами и они были везде и на всех. Судя по ухмылке Мадары, он прекрасно знал об этой истории.

— Знаешь, я помогу тебе разнести подарки, — вперемешку со смешками сказала она и бесстрашно погладила нового члена семьи по мягкой шерстке.

— Я только за! Этой ночью. Знаешь, только нам придётся обойти вниманием твоего вечно юного друга.

— Эм?

— Он непременно затеет соревнование. Ну, чей питомец вырастет больше и пушистее, — пояснил Мадара и почесал переносицу, нахмурился. — тогда Коноха превратится в заповедник Онбаа.

— Хм, я думаю для него я найду равноценный подарок. — Какаши прислонилась к его груди и улыбнулась, припомнив упрямого и бестолкового паренька из академии. Гай непременно захочет тряхнуть стариной и ему будет не до Онбаа ближайшие несколько лет.

Мешок у их ног шевельнулся и многоголосо запищал, напоминая, что этот Новый Год для Конохи начнется очень интересно и насыщенно.


	2. Сравнительный анализ

У Ируки был необычно короткий день и прекрасное настроение. В штабе было тихо и шиноби шли с отчётами не один за другим, как часто бывало. У него была возможность сразу же занести имена и номера в списки, без спешки разложить отчёты по папкам и их даже не пришлось относить в архивы самому. Там тоже был спокойный день и ребята сами пришли за папками. И потому получилось, что закончил он даже раньше конца рабочего дня. Это значило, что у него есть возможность отдохнуть, поесть, заглянуть в кино или бани.

Все эти мысли оборвала Анко Митараши, окликнувшая его с другой стороны улицы. Она стояла под вывеской оружейного магазина и придирчиво вертела в руках большое, краснобокое яблоко. Судя по её выражению, она в чем-то крепко сомневалась.

— Привет, — Ирука подошёл, хоть и не очень-то хотел этого делать. Анко любила подколоть, а он недавно позорно спалился. Именно поэтому он и не пил, вернее практически не пил. Но куноичи ничем не показала, что что-либо знает или хочет посмеяться. Она задумчиво спросила.

— Привет. Слушай, ты яблоки любишь?

— Ну, так, — уклончиво ответил Ирука. — А что случилось?

— Эх, — Митараши задорно заулыбалась и подбросила яблоко. Поймав, потёрла его о рукав пальто и протянула Ируке. — будь лапочкой, кусни и скажи, сладкое?

Ирука мучительно принялся соображать, не перешёл ли он где дорогу этой куноичи и не обидел ли чем, но выходило, что нет. Анко надула губы и он поторопился взять у неё яблоко. Из-за спешки получилось откусить слишком много и он тут же сунул ей яблоко назад. Сам себе он сейчас напомнил жадного хомяка. Анко наблюдала за его лицом с живейшим интересом, от этого он заторопился ещё сильнее.

— Сладкое, — ответил он, протолкнув пережеванное. А потом спросил всё-таки. — А ты что, когда покупала не пробовала?

— Я их спи... обнесла яблоню одной сплетницы. А кислятину жутко ненавижу, сразу портится настроение.

Ирука нахмурился. Его профессиональные привычки требовали немедленно вымыть куноичи рот с мылом. Но она не договорила, да и вряд ли это ему бы удалось. Анко хихикнула и вручила ему целое яблоко из кармана.

— За смелость, — пояснила она.

Ирука благодарно кивнул и пошел поскорее прочь, чтобы Анко вдруг не вспомнила о другом и не решила об этом поговорить. Что-то ему подсказывало, что церемониться куноичи не будет и проедется от всей души. Зато яблоко пришлось вполне кстати и было вкусным.

А если бы он не спешил, то увидел бы, что Анко пристально изучила укушенное им яблоко и тут же надкусила с другой стороны. Потом фрукт был отправлен в урну, а куноичи, достав из подсумка блокнот, что-то зачеркнула в нём. Ещё больше ему бы не понравилось то, что Митараши пробурчала себе под нос:  
"Минус ещё один. Это становится интересным... Биджуу, я уже ненавижу яблоки!"

Единственным её утешением пока было то, что старая Бунко не попробует урожая с элитной яблоньки уже в третий раз.


	3. Новость

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь эта парочка решила отметить радостное известие самым напрашивающимся способом. То есть - постелью.

Возвращаясь домой, Мадара улыбался, чем вызывал у встречных нервную икоту. Сегодня день прошел просто отлично — Наруто нигде не накосячил, вёл себя на саммите соответствующе своему статусу. Ну не считать же серьёзным косяком то, что при прощании он полез обниматься с другими Каге? Да и то, Мадара подозревал, что Наруто просто перенял у него любовь к злым шуткам. Зато вытянутые лица Каге того стоили.

Но стоило ему переступить порог, как улыбка увяла, а сам он как можно скорее юркнул назад и захлопнул дверь. В доски глухо застучало, несколько лезвий даже высунули наружу острые клювы. Жажда крови Какаши теперь чувствовалась даже здесь, стремительно нарастала. Мадара поспешно запрыгнул на крышу и правильно сделал, потому что дверь распахнулась и жена стремительно вылетела наружу, полыхая гневом и электрическими искрами. Она моментально его почувствовала и тут же молча метнула с обоих рук ещё порцию железа. На этот раз Мадара уже забеспокоился. Не такой реакции он ждал и не так скоро. Он спешно отскочил, а потом ещё раз, уходя от взрыва. Часть крыши провалилась внутрь, а Какаши резко остыла и перестала испускать такое чудовищное КИ.

— Слезай, пока не провалился! — резко скомандовала она и обернулась к зевакам, снова раскручивая жажду крови. Те моментально испарились, а Мадара и в самом деле спрыгнул вниз, подошёл и обнял сразу же обмякшие плечи. 

— Пойдём в старый квартал, там есть барьеры и нет любопытных. Догадалась, да?

Удивительно, но Какаши подозрительно шмыгнула носом, а потом повернулась, ткнулась лицом в его шею. Вставшие торчком волосы перестали искрить и улеглись в прежний беспорядок.

— Нет, меня сегодня отстранили от заданий и приказали урезать тренировки. И я по-прежнему хочу тебя пришпилить к чему-нибудь! Ну почему так скоро?!

Мадара бросил на какого-то осмелевшего недовольный взгляд и утащил Какаши шуншином ближе к кварталу Учиха. Кардинальная перестройка до него ещё не добралась, барьеры были на месте и там их никто не побеспокоит. Какаши высвободилась как только они оказались на точке выхода, мрачно сообщила.

— Я сегодня чуть не шлёпнулась с крыши. Уровень чакры прыгнул и меня чуть не сбросило. Цунаде-сама долго смеялась, а потом объяснила. Ты гад и сволочь.

Мадара спрятал улыбку и подхватил свою вредину под руку. Какаши не унималась, правда громкость убавила.

— Наши как-то прослышали и всё время таскаются с поздравлениями. Я теперь ненавижу фрукты. Куда ты меня тащишь?

— Буду тебя любить. Это тебя умиротворяет и лишает кровожадности. А потом поздравлю, разумеется. Прости, но свой подарок ты завалила черепицей и мне понадобится время, чтобы найти замену.

От подзатыльника он уворачиваться не стал. Какаши уже достаточно остыла, чтобы он был символическим.

— Ты знал! — она пристально уставилась ему в глаза и, кажется, снова начала злиться. 

Мадара весело хмыкнул и, подхватив жену на руки, помчался к кварталу. Конечно же, он догадывался. Трудно было не заметить, что его личная любимая пакость начала несоразмерно много лопать сио-дзуке из баклажан и дайкона, а также больше спать. Какаши крепко и больно вцепилась в его предплечья, предсказуемо потребовала поставить её и не маяться дурью.

Он-то послушался, но только после того, как пересёк границу барьера. Тут же обнял покрепче и сообщил, уже не пряча радостной улыбки и довольных глаз.

— Я догадывался, но мне нужно было официальное подтверждение. Какаши, я рад до безумия! 

Какаши упрямо буравила взглядом землю под ногами и долго молчала. Мадара не выдержал, приподнял пальцами её подбородок и озадаченно спросил.

— Ты что не рада? Да нет, мы же решили, что пора и ты была только за. Что изменилось? О, Какаши, только не говори, что ты боишься! 

— Дурак ты, — упрямо поджала губы Какаши. — боюсь. Ответственности. Это не распугивать мелких идиоток и не притворяться тупицей при дворе даймё.

Мадара не дал ей продолжать, потянул вглубь квартала. Нужный дом был не так уж и далеко, а её раздражение нужно было срочно пригасить и перенаправить. Какаши вдруг хохотнула и высказалась.

— Мадара, а ведь у нас уже семейная традиция есть — ломать свои дома. И я пока веду в счёте. Не хочешь сравнять счёт и развалить ещё один?

Она выглядела почти довольной и Мадара порадовался, что заблаговременно привёл в порядок дом Саске. Будто знал... Хотя, почему будто? 

Какаши вздохнула и неловко улыбнулась, взъерошила затылок. Кажется даже покраснела чуть. А ещё, они уже скрылись из виду и Мадара немедленно этим воспользовался — остановился, притянул жену к себе и принялся целовать. Пока неторопливо, почти целомудренно. Какаши отвечала медленно, почти лениво, но потом оживилась, слабо прихватила его губу зубами, заставляя не дёргаться и вжикнула молнией форменного жилета. Пришлось расслабиться и ждать, пока она заберется ладонями под водолазку и отпустит его. Но это ничуть не мешало ему отвести с её шеи упавшие светлые пряди и проехать пальцами за ухом, так, как она любила. Какаши отпустила его, легонько лизнула прикуску и требовательно царапнула кожу на животе, над ремнём. 

Это простенькое действие всегда было почти магическим, а сегодня Мадара отреагировал ещё острее. Он снова поцеловал, уже намного требовательнее и глубже, зарылся пятерней в спутанные пряди на её затылке. Какаши только вжалась в него, вцепилась пальцами в бока и качнула бедрами. И тут же разорвала поцелуй, едва заметно улыбнулась.

— Ты завёлся, — почти промурлыкала она и снова поёрзала в его руках, притираясь к стоящему колом члену. — Смыться, что ли и оставить тебя справляться самому?

— Это будет слишком жестокая месть, — отметил Мадара, нарочито хмурясь и видя, что Какаши на этот раз говорит не серьёзно. — Бывший дом Саске чист и свободен. 

Она прищурилась, чуть отодвинулась и он коротко выдохнул, когда её ладонь проехалась по его паху — коротко, плотно и почти обжигающе. 

— Позаботился, значит? Очень хорошо! 

Она вывернулась из его рук и целеустремленно пошагала к дому, стаскивая жилет. Зачем-то она зашвырнула его в кусты, походка стала дёрганой. Теперь Какаши снова полыхала раздражением и Мадара с удивлением понял, что такими резкими переменами настроений она тоже раньше не страдала. Нравится ли ему это, он ещё не знал, но решил, на всякий случай, поводов не давать. А ещё уточнить у Обито, было ли такое у Анко. 

Он догнал её уже на пороге дома и Какаши тут же ухватила его за ворот, втащила в прихожую. Вцепилась в губы агрессивным поцелуем, занимаясь его ремнем. Звякнуло, хрустнуло и штаны сразу стали свободнее. Мадара нахмурился, отодвинулся и захлопнул дверь. 

— Нет, моё чудо, мы не будем сегодня воевать в постели, — мягко сообщил он и вытащил из петель брюк испорченный ремень, подтянул их повыше. А потом снова подхватил её на руки, занёс в комнату, где когда-то они уже жили несколько дней. Конечно же Какаши и не подумала отпустить его шею, когда он уложил её в кровать и ему пришлось повозиться, вытряхиваясь из брюк. И всё же, какая она мстительная! Стоило ему бросить штаны подальше, как жена тут же отпустила его шею и попыталась залезть к нему в трусы. Нет, Мадара против совсем не был, просто не хотел торопиться. А такие действия могли его заставить. Потому он немедленно поймал обе ладони, по очереди прижался губами к чувствительным запястьям, глядя в лицо Какаши. Её губы приоткрылись, дрогнули, будто она хотела что-то сказать, но она явно передумала и улыбнулась. 

Мадара отпустил расслабившиеся руки, нагнулся ближе и оттянул ворот, чтобы коснуться губами впадины между ключицами, коротко лизнул кожу и скользнул ладонями вдоль тела. Она немедленно выгнулась, чтобы ему было удобнее снять с неё форменную водолазку. Однако Мадара не спешил — сперва он опустился ниже и прижался щекой к теплому животу, погладил ладонью бедро, неторопливо поднимаясь выше, к ремню и застежке. Второй рукой он задрал водолазку выше и повел цепочку поцелуев по открывающейся коже. Какаши засопела, подозрительно затихла, позволяя себя раздеть до конца и подставляясь под поцелуи и прикосновения. Ненадолго он задержался, дораздевшись до конца и не сводя с нее взгляда. Какаши не торопила, только улеглась удобнее и рассеянно-одобрительно его рассматривала. 

Новый взгляд в глаза был похож на удар клинка или молнии — Какаши им любовалась. Снова. Как всегда. 

Мадара почти мгновенно оказалcя рядом. Позволил ей забраться пальцами в волосы, выдержал вопли инстинктов, когда Какаши крепко, больно прикусила ему кожу на горле. Она точно знала, что делает и заводила его, касаясь чувствительных мест. Он выждал момент, когда жена потеряла осторожность и перевернул её на живот, прижал собой к постели. Кровь горячо бухала в висках, возбуждение требовало немедленных действий. Какаши негромко вздохнула, оттопырила зад и он едва нашёл в себе силы удержаться. Скользнул по коже ладонями, ощутил напряжение её мышц и легкую испарину. Она уже давно его хотела. Это же подтверждало и то, что она была люто мокрая, а его прикосновение разбудило в ней дрожь. Непроизвольно Какаши подалась навстречу его пальцам, всхлипнула, когда он не поддался немой просьбе и продолжил ласкать спину, плечи и ягодицы.

Бледная, почти сошедшая отметина на плече прочно приковала взгляд Мадары. Он помнил этот шрам ещё раной. Тогда у него ничего кроме легкого любопытства и раздражения к этой женщине не было. Зато сейчас... 

— Моя, — шепнул он перед тем как прижаться губами к метке и проскользнуть руками к груди, оттянуть отвердевшие соски, потом охватить груди ладонями полностью, отчего Какаши снова нечленораздельно простонала что-то ругательное и вжалась в него крепче, её ладонь судорожно скомкала простынь и поехала ниже, спряталась у лица. Торопыга. Она всегда хочет всё и сразу. Он проехал губами по плечу, к шее, прихватил ими мочку и дохнул жарким теплом, прошёлся ладонями по бокам и бедрам, коснулся живота и легонько надавил, заставив приподняться для него. Какаши немедленно и послушно подставилась, коротко застонала от осторожного проникновения. От этого желание становилось ещё невыносимее и крепче, а удовольствие острее. И тем не менее он сдержался, брал её неторопливо, до самого конца, наращивая все эти ощущения, эту сумасшедшую смесь нежности, жажды и любви. Какаши под ним сходила с ума, вскрикивая, путаясь пальцами в простынях и его пальцах, сжимая их до хруста, извиваясь и требуя больше и немедленно. От этого и в самом деле можно было рехнуться и Мадара не стал больше ждать, ускорился, добившись хриплого, протяжного вскрика своей женщины, конвульсивной дрожи её тела и собственного оргазма, яркого, почти ослепляющего и жаркого. Он отпустил Какаши, позволив ей распластаться и осел назад, прикрыв веки и восстанавливая дыхание. Когда он позволил ему сбиться, Мадара не знал, но это точно было давно. 

Какаши завозилась и почти сразу же приткнулась к нему под бок, плотно уткнулась носом и забросила руки на плечи. Он тут же поспешил обнять её в ответ и счастливо улыбнулся не открывая глаз.

— Скоро повторим, — шепнул тихонько. — И если захочешь, можешь торопиться.

— М,м... — так же умиротворенно отозвалась Какаши, устраиваясь поудобнее и потерлась о него носом. Да, нет — прильнула всем телом. — Я тебя люблю, но когда ты так делаешь, начинаю ненавидеть. 

— О, так это была ненависть? — Мадара открыл глаза и ткнулся губами в лохматую макушку, улыбнулся. — Мне нравится такое её проявление. 

А ещё ему нравилось просто ощущать Какаши рядом. С ней он был цельным, даже несмотря на её ужасный характер и вечные попытки зацепить или подраться. 

— Я тебя люблю, — он не задумывался над словами, они сами выплыли из подсознания и буквально скользнули на язык. — До конца и всегда. 

— Знаю. Я тебя тоже, — ответила Какаши и подозрительно притихла. Надолго, Мадара даже заподозрил, что она уснула, но стоило ему пошевелиться, как жена тихо и задумчиво сказала. — Если ты сейчас помянешь мой призыв или станешь ржать, я тебя отравлю.

— Не стану, — пообещал Мадара готовясь услышать что-то несуразное. Однако новость оказалась неожиданной и очень радостной, от которой и слова-то ненадолго пропали.

— Уверенности ещё нет, срок слишком мал, но Цунаде-сама уверяет, что детей будет двое, — почти жалобно сказала Какаши. — Я ведь потому так распсиховалась. Не мог вполовину меньше сделать? 

Мадара молчал, не в силах подобрать верных слов, осознавая, что такой радости и благодарности он не испытывал очень давно. Потому он просто обнял её ещё крепче и подумал, что Какаши непременно нужно уговорить не ходить верхами, да и самому почаще быть рядом. Оставалось надеяться, что рассказы Обито были всего лишь преувеличением и как следует запастись терпением.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Омак-кроссовер

Пеннивайзу не повезло. Последнее пробуждение не дало ему насытиться и впасть в спячку как полагается. Мелкие ублюдки разучились бояться и спустили его вниз, туда, откуда он мог выйти только через двадцать семь лет тьмы. Спустя время Мир заметил на своём теле болячку и тут же принял меры. С изобретательной мстительностью он сковырнул коростяную чешуйку и забросил туда, где она никого не поразит.  
Оно проснулось не в тёмном колодце, как всегда было раньше. Вокруг были целые заросли, настоящий вековой лес, какого в Дерри точно не было. И жутко, просто отчаянно голодное. Сил было совсем немного, потому Оно так и осталось в облике Пеннивайза. Оно уже привыкло называть и считать себя им. У него есть только одна попытка напугать кого-то и подкрепиться. Только этого кого-то нужно ещё найти.  
В ответ на эти мысли тут же раздался негромкий детский смех и Пеннивайз оживился. Еда! Что делают дети в лесу он даже не задумывался. Да и не умел толком этого делать. Обычно инстинкты и эмпатия прекрасно заменяли логические цепочки.  
Будущую жертву он нашёл почти сразу же. Это был мелкий, чумазый пацан, увлечённо играющий с таким же мелким щенком. Пеннивайз припомнил, что у него только одна попытка и вышёл к мальцу очень медленно, улыбаясь.

— Привет. Это твоя собака, да? Красивый, в моём цирке тоже есть собаки.

Пацан молча и очень пристально разглядывал его чёрными, блестящими от любопытства глазами, затем то ли фыркнул, то ли хмыкнул. Пеннивайз огорчился — ни капли страха. А пока его не боятся, он мало что может сделать. А ещё мелькнула странная опаска. Те тоже не боялись. Точнее, боялись недостаточно.

— Ты что, тут один? Разве это правильно быть одному? Можно я побуду с тобой немного?

— А что такое цирк? — спросил пацан. Он всё ещё не боялся. Он поднял с земли какую-то ветку и тут же отбросил. — Ай! Опять поцарапался!

— Это такое место где показывают чудеса, смеются, едят сахарную вату и орешки! Чудесное, замечательное место. А наши силачи и акробаты могут показать интересные трюки с собственным телом. — Оно жадно втянуло ноздрями запах крови и едва справилось с позывом броситься сейчас. Пацан вытер палец о рукав с какими-то черными каракулями и сунул его в рот. Запах крови уменьшился и перестал настолько дурманить Оно. Потом пацан недоверчиво повертел головой и снова фыркнул, на этот раз пренебрежительно. Сунул упирающегося щенка за пазуху толстовки.

— Не верю, что они могут быть лучше шиноби. А что вы делаете на детском полигоне?

— Поли…гоне? — Пеннивайз быстро переключился. Ему было совершенно без разницы, что такое полигон. Главное он уловил — ребенок здесь один. — А ты разве не боишься? Ведь ты один здесь.

— Я с Кином, — пацан для верности ткнул пальцем в шевелящуюся толстовку. — А скоро ещё мой младший подойдёт, Сакумо. А вас как зовут?

— Я Пеннивайз. — больше всего клоуну хотелось наброситься и растерзать мальчишку, но зацепиться было не за что, ни тени страха или неуверенности. — А ты?

— Изуна, — пацаненок отбросил назад длинную серебристую чёлку и встал придерживая толстовку на животе. — А как ты сюда попал?

— Я отстал, отстал от своего цирка! Скажи, Изуна, разве ты меня не боишься? Ты же меня в первый раз видишь.

— В Конохе чужих нет. Могут быть незнакомые.

Из кустов с треском и сопением вылетел второй пацан, точная копия первого, почти под ноги клоуну. Он поднял голову, широко улыбнулся и выдал восхищенное «Вау!» А потом вскочил и начал носиться вокруг, тараторя. Несвязные и чудные вопросы сыпались из него как горох из рваного мешка. Изуна молча вытянул ногу и его брат на очередном кругу просто снова покатился по земле.

— Вам нужно было обратиться в полицию, — сказал он, игнорируя возмущенные вопли брата. — А не бродить.

Пеннивайз молчал. Его всё больше и больше озадачивало поведение детей. Ну не может быть, чтобы они совсем ничего не боялись. Наконец он снова заговорил, широко улыбаясь.

— А мои зубы тебя не пугают?

— Пф! Смотри!

Малец сделал несколько жестов и Пеннивайз озадаченно заткнулся, даже едва не отшатнулся. Впервые он почувствовал что-то вроде замешательства. На детском теле щерилась синяя, острозубая морда с мелкими глазками. С легким хлопком морда исчезла, а малец с энтузиазмом добавил.

— Это Юи из Кири. Правда, у неё классные зубы? Я тоже такие хочу.

Сакумо пристроился рядом с братом, что-то горячо зашептал тому в ухо. Изуна важно кивнул. Пальцы Пеннивайза начали сжиматься в кулаки, зубы чуть удлинились и он вкрадчиво спросил в последний раз.

— Ну есть же что-то, что вас пугает?

Наконец-то! Тень страха мелькнула у обоих. Перед броском клоун даже успел услышать ответ.

— Да, когда мама решает что-то приготовить.

Когти и зубы легко вошли в плоть одного из пацанов и вдруг застряли. Пеннивайз взвыл, оставляя большую часть их в деревяшке, непонятно как оказавшейся на месте пацана, бросился снова. И ударился во что-то вроде стенки. Что-то, потому что оно было из энергии, яркого жёлтого цвета и больше всего походило на… кулак. Клоун бессильно ударился несколько раз в полупрозрачные пальцы, попытался прощемиться между ними. Дети внизу с торжествующим смехом столкнули кулаки, а сверху донесся спокойный мужской голос.

— Молодцы, ребята. Хорошо сработали. Изуна, так уж и быть, я не стану рассказывать маме, что ты опять угваздался. Пойду, отнесу «это» кое-кому.

— Хорошо, Обито-сан. Передавайте привет Орочимару-сама.

Пеннивайз с трудом извернулся в тесном пространстве и таки увидел говорившего. Мужчина лет сорока, с изрядно помятым лицом, одноглазый и с коротким черным ежиком волос стоял во лбу чудовищной энергетической конструкции-воина. Заметив интерес клоуна, он коротко и криво усмехнулся. Это было последним, что увидел Пеннивайз. Глаз мужчины сверкнул краснотой и клоун почувствовал, что засыпает. В панике он попытался бороться с этим — спячка без сил — это конец. Но не сумел и снова упал в темноту.

Однако он проснулся. Проснулся в светлом и холодном помещении, примотанным к столу крепкими ремнями и не могущий ничего. Над ним склонился человек, тоже мужчина. Черноволосый, с узким хищным лицом. Пеннивайз поймал взгляд его глаз. Холодный, изучающий, нечеловеческий. С янтарной радужкой и вертикальным зрачком. Мужчина хитро улыбнулся и подмигнул Пеннивайзу. Облизнулся слишком длинным для человека языком.

— Кабуто-кун, запиши. Одежда объекта является с ним одним целым, пластична.

Впервые в долгой-долгой жизни монстр почувствовал то, что стремился вызвать в своих жертвах.


	5. Chapter 5

К тому времени, как Какаши позвали на очередной совет, она успела остыть и обдумать месть. Точнее, новую глупую проделку. И именно потому в резиденцию она пришла пораньше. Хокаге был ещё у себя и раньше чем через сорок минут не должен появиться в зале совета, как и Шикамару. Старые советники обычно приходили ещё позже.  
Открыв дверь, Какаши медленно зашла и огляделась. Никого. Замечательно! Она перехватила поудобнее пакет и почти бегом пошла ко второй двери, куда обычно уходил после совета Мадара. Как правило, там находились Анбу из охраны, но свою охрану тот запугал и распустил, а значит — использовал помещение для отдыха. И там-то можно оставить сюрприз.  
Она потянула на себя ручку и облегченно выдохнула, когда дверь открылась. Спешно юркнула внутрь, в темноту, зашарила рукой по стене и замерла, услышав знакомый короткий смешок. Обреченно ругнулась, а Мадара встал откуда-то, судя по слабому свечению глаз.

— Так-так, что тут у нас?

По руке скользнула чужая, горячая и спустя несколько томительных секунд щелкнул выключатель. Какаши прищурилась и чуть опустила голову. Щеки горели, но стыдно почему-то не было. Неуютно, потому что он слишком близко — да, но не стыдно.  
Мадара и в самом деле был почти вплотную и азартно улыбался, отчего Какаши заподозрила неладное ещё до того, как он оттер её от двери и щелкнул замком. А затем забрал пакет и заглянул внутрь. Присвистнул и с любопытством взглянул на неё.

— Надо же, как ты угадала с первой покупкой! Вторая — перья? Надеюсь, они в цветах Учиха?

Какаши завела руку за спину и сунула руку в подсумок. Надо отвлечь Мадару и сматываться, срочно! Тот достал из пакета мёд, вскрыл и принюхался с довольнющей рожей. Сунул в банку палец и тут же отправил его в рот.

Дымовая шашка жгла Какаши пальцы и она, помедлив, разжала их. Ну не будет же Мадара её бить? Тем более, что мёд ему явно понравился. Биджев сладкоежка! Пусть считает его платой за шоколад и выпускает её.   
Мадара явно считал иначе, потому что не торопился. Отставил на край стола банку и уставился задумчиво.

— Так я и знал, что ты что-то такое придумаешь, моя генерал. И я тебя предупреждал кое о чём. Пора платить.

Какаши уставилась на ключ, который он демонстративно достал из кармана и повертел в пальцах, а потом выпалила:

— Нет, попытка же провалилась! Выпускай меня.

— И не подумаю, — отрицательно качнул головой Мадара и спрятал ключ в карман. Вжикнул молнией, а затем шагнул к ней. Наклонился очень близко и улыбнулся. Какаши невольно вдохнула поглубже и тут же попробовала съехать вниз, чтобы убраться от него подальше. Теперь, когда к его запаху примешался и медовый было ещё хуже.  
Не получилось — Мадара беззастенчиво положил руки ей на талию и прижался всем телом, отчего Какаши чуть растерялась и позволила себя поцеловать. Поцелуй был вкусным и очень приятным, как и помнилось. Даже лучше. Потому она даже расстроилась и разозлилась, когда Мадара вдруг отпустил её и отошёл, демонстративно держа в руках её подсумки. Её оружие! 

— Тебе это сейчас не понадобится, — ехидно блеснул он глазами и аккуратно положил их на стол, рядом с банкой. 

Какаши молча вынула из потайного кармана пару сенбонов и тут же замерла, потому что в совещательную залу кто-то зашёл. Мысленно выругавшись, она задвинула их назад и затаила дыхание. Слышно было, как пришедшие переговаривались, а спустя минуту Какаши опознала голоса: советники — все трое! Она обречённо прикрыла глаз и поджала губы. Этого только не хватало!  
Мадара снова оказался близко-близко и Какаши сглотнула, а он тихонечко шепнул, щекоча ухо дыханием.

— Это тоже лишнее.

"Это" был её жилет и Какаши едва не завопила что-то гневное, попыталась прижаться спиной к двери, чтобы было неудобно снимать. Однако, Мадара и не собирался его снимать, только расстегнул и залез ладонями под форменную куртку и водолазку, заставив Какаши задохнуться. От ещё слабого возбуждения и осознания, что ей нравится эта ситуация. Она приподняла голову, подставляя горло под жадные и умелые губы и проехала ладонью по его груди. Хаори съехал в сторону и теперь мешала только водолазка. И голоса за дверью. Какой биджуу приволок их так рано?! И... Какаши сглотнула, толкнула Мадару в грудь, заставляя отстраниться. Торопливо и бестолково придавила чакру, вызвав у него смешок. А потом он протянул руку и выключил свет. Какаши едва не подпрыгнула, когда он снова прилип к ней всем телом и принялся целовать. Оторвался лишь тогда, когда у неё уже не было никаких слов, только желание провалиться сквозь пол — вместе с ним и его медовыми поцелуями.

— Здесь чакробарьер, — хрипловато и тихо просветил Мадара, снова забираясь под её одежду руками. — но услышать могут. Хочешь?

Конечно же она не хотела, только вот Мадара явно издевался, касаясь так, что хотелось кричать. Или хотя бы выдохнуть часть желания вместе со стоном. Нельзя. Зато можно притереться к нему ближе, прижаться к вставшему члену, чтобы Мадара тоже дышал так же часто... или он уже? Уже!

Однако вместо того Какаши замерла, недоверчиво вслушиваясь. Голосов за дверью стало больше и один из них — Мадара?! Что за?

— Мой клон — умница, — доверительно шепнул её любовник и Какаши почувствовала, что штаны вдруг стали болтаться, а его рука непринужденно нырнула ниже и цепко облапила её ягодицу. — но иначе и быть не могло. 

Она медленно выдохнула и, опустив руку, крепко вцепилась в его запястье. Советники сейчас вцепились в клона, но услышать всё равно могли. Как ни странно, Мадара позволил ей убрать руку, прекратил дразнить и отодвинулся. Совсем чуть, а потом снова активировал шаринган и потянул её от двери. Какаши выдохнула и поднесла руку к повязке. И тут же опустила, вцепившись ею в пояс и мысленно кляня предусмотрительность Мадары. Тот сделал это специально! Знал, что она захочет видеть и сделал так, чтобы некогда было поднимать хитай.   
Так это было, или нет, но Мадара уселся на стол и тут же оплёл её руками, лишая возможности сделать это и сейчас. Притянул к себе, заставив сесть между разведенных ног и положил подбородок ей на плечо. 

— Мадара, — шепнула Какаши, ерзая и надеясь, что он таки даст ей возможность открыть шаринган. Однако тот лишь прижал её сильнее и вдобавок захватил ступни своей ногой. От него буквально несло довольством. И мёдом. Хотелось чихнуть, а ещё долбануть его чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Невыносим! И, что ещё хуже — он её притягивал. Биджева гормональная буря! Как было просто раньше...

— Тс-с! Послушаем... 

Ага, послушаем! Какаши хотелось растечься лужицей и не рыпаться. Голоса советников были слишком уж приглушенными и смысл обсуждения никак не доходил до сознания. Было... замечательно. Опаска, что кто-то решит заглянуть исчезла, а Мадара был рядом — теплый и наглый. Наглый, потому что снова полез к ней под одежду руками. Приутихшее было желание вгрызлось снова, расплавилось под кожей отзывчивым жаром. Послушным ему. И Какаши сделала то, что хотелось: откинула ему на плечо голову и завела руку за неё, забралась пальцами в жесткую гриву Мадары, наощупь, медленно погладила затылок, помяла чуть напряженную шею. То, как он выдохнул и замер, стало приятной неожиданностью. А затем он расслабился и нашёл губами её ухо. Одна из жарких ладоней скользнула ниже, от груди и ненадолго замерла на животе, двинулась дальше. Медленно, словно крадясь. От ощущений и ожиданий она замерла на пару ударов сердца и осторожно коснулась его руки, провела ладонью снизу вверх, чувствуя, как сопротивляются короткие волоски на его коже, а затем чуть сжала руку. 

— М-м, — отозвался Мадара и опустил ниже вторую руку, проехал по боку пальцами. И почти тут же потянулся ею к лицу Какаши.   
Она закрыла веко — всё равно видела только узкую-узкую полоску света под дверью. Кожа Мадары стала чуть влажной и он совершенно точно горел не меньше неё самой. Это доказывал не только упершийся в поясницу член, но и участившееся, жаркое дыхание, пульс, который Какаши ощущала запястьем. И чакра. Она словно укутывала их обоих и была совсем не такая, как обычно. Она осталась жарко-яростной, но утеряла тяжесть и КИ, стала какой-то слишком уж притягательной. Непроизвольно Какаши вздохнула снова и вцепилась крепче, вдруг поняв, что Мадара перестал придерживать её ноги и она их раздвинула, да ещё и похабнейше двигалась навстречу его ласкам. Внутри жарко и почти больно тянуло, по телу бродило щекочуще-пьянящее возбуждение пополам с удовольствием. Она сжала крепче обе руки и сдвинула ноги, останавливая. Повернула голову почти утыкаясь губами в его и прошептала.

— Ты же хотел, чтобы я сорвалась и привлекла внимание, правда? Почти вышло.

Мадара убрал руки, но не губы. Дотянулся лёгким поцелуем и потянул с её плеч жилет, потом расстёгнутую куртку. Какаши не сопротивлялась — поздно и уже не нужно. Молчание злило. Он трепался раньше вовсю, неужто теперь нет слов? 

— Тц! — наконец выдохнул он и заставил её приподняться. Какаши тут же вцепилась в его руку, обхватывающую живот. Покрепче, побольнее. Если, конечно, этим стальным мышцам вообще больно от её хватки. Они сползли совсем на край и теперь Какаши опасалась, что они навернутся.

Штаны он сдёрнул ниже буквально несколькими рывками, повозился со своими. Какаши задышала чуть чаще, а потом Мадара отпустил её. Теперь он был между её бёдер, давил невыносимо и сладко на нижние губы. И снова стиснул её ноги коленями, заставляя усиливаться всему этому.

— Они ушли, — хрипло и громко сказал он и двинул тазом. Прижал Какаши к себе обеими руками, рвано задышал, двигаясь снова. Теперь задохнулась всхлипом-стоном и она. Крепко вцепилась пальцами в его ноги и двинулась сама, усиливая и без того невыносимое.   
Голову кружило и почему-то она сдержала следующий стон — или просьбу. Стиснула бёдра крепче и снова откинула голову назад. Воздух, а может, его чакра жгли нос, рот, лёгкие, а тело инстинктивно двигалось, заставляя рваться на множество себя. И почему-то очень важным было всё ещё молчать. Какаши стиснула челюсти, стиснула пальцы, часто задышала через нос и удивилась, когда он вдруг удержал её и замер. Затем губ легко коснулись пальцы, вязко проехались, заставив облизнуться. И тут же Какаши вскрикнула, забыв обо всём. Сладость во рту, сладкая заполненность изнутри и сладкий, хрипло-прерывистый голос Мадары.

— Если бы я знал, отменил бы совет для всех. Кроме тебя.

После того Какаши уже и не помнила ничего, кроме пронзительного острого наслаждения и вездесущего медового запаха в темноте. Только потом, когда мозг вдруг стал соображать и требовать одеться, Какаши поняла на какой тонкой грани была.  
Мадара мог воспользоваться её одурением и беззастенчиво спалиться перед советниками. Они все были бы безмерно рады и обязательно воспользовались этим, чтобы поженить обоих и избавиться от очередной проблемы. Но он предпочёл превратить всё в безумную авантюру и безумный секс.   
Только это и помешало ей оборвать общий отдых и устроить ему идиотскую сцену с воплями и мордобоем. Зато теперь можно абсолютно искренне обнять Мадару, уткнуться, наконец, в теплую, вкусно пахнущую впадину между ключицами и наслаждаться покоем и удовлетворением. Даже запах мёда перестал так уж раздражать — вперемешку с запахом Мадары он не был таким уж приторным.


End file.
